Unexpected Surprise
by mari kiryuu-chan
Summary: Maka is new in the Shibusen. She meets Soul. Misunderstandings, lies, confessions and two confused teenagers. What will happen next? Really bad summary. This is my first fanfic so... Be nice to me, please! Rated T just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! :DDD well, I need to be honest.. This is my first fanfic so please be nice! :) I'm sorry if I have orthography horrors.. I don't write well English :(_ _'cause my main language is Spanish :DD anyway! I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters :'( but the story is mine! :D (by the way.. a review will be nice ;) ) this fanfic is for my amazing cousin Andi :DD_

_now! enjoy~_

_..._

"Eyes on the board" the teacher said and everybody looked to the board, where I was "This is our new student, she was transferred so, be nice to her!" the teacher smile to the class and then looked at me "Introduce yourself" she said. Everyone shut up.

"I'm Maka Albarn, I'm from Florida, but for parent's-work-issue, so... I moved to Nevada, I'm 15 years old and... uhh... That's it" I said. I must admit that I'm nervous... very nervous...

"Now!" the teacher said "Who wants to show the school to Mari?" uhh... that was unexpected.. all the guys raised their hands... I'm freaking nervous now... "Hummm... let's see" the teacher said looking to all the classroom "Hmmm... Soul!" okay... almost everyone... a very distracted (and handsome) guy raised his head to see... me.. basically... then he looked at the teacher... then he looked at me... then the teacher... then me... the teacher again... then me... and then he stood up and walked towards the board. He stood in front of me and gave me a last glance. All I saw was big red, sleepy eyes and messy white hair. He took my hand and we got out of the classroom. His hands are warm and his fingers fit perfectly in my hand.

...

"So... who are you?" he asked as we walk through the hallway.

"Uhh.. you.. didn't hear my introduction right?" I said.

"Sorry.. no..." he said while running a hand through his (all ready messy) hair.

"Uhh... well.. ehh..." I introduced again.

...

"Well, this is the end of the tour..." we were standing in front of the classroom's door. "Maka" I've never liked so much my name. I love how he pronounce it.

"Really? Can it last a little more?" I asked playfully. I was having a great time.

"Hmm..." He took my hand again "Now that I'm thinking.. There are some places that I haven't showed to you yet" he said grinning. I grinned back "Oh, really" I need to stop the playful tone. "Yeah" then we started to walk away from the classroom's door.

...

"What is taking them so long?" a brunette-haired girl asked, impatiently.

"This is a big school. So it's normal that they haven't arrived yet~" a blond-haired girl said.

"NO! IT'S NOT THE HELL NORMAL! THEY SHOULD BE BACK TWENTY FIVE MINUTES AGO!" the brunette-haired girl yelled.

"Liz and Patty!" the teacher yelled to the girls. "Shut the hell up and pay attention to the class!"

"H-hai..."

...

"We should get back..." Soul whispered near my ear.

"Ugh.. Why?" I asked. We were under a tree. His back was lying on the tree trunk and his arms where around my waist.

"'Cause it's getting late"

"Mm..." I leaned my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

"C'mon... we have to get back" he whispered again.

"Ugh... Okay..." I said and we both stood up.

"Come" he reached out his hand and I took it. Then we started walking... when did we get so close to each other? I don't know... All I know is that this is the best first day of school that I've ever had, and possibly _will have_

_well~~~ that's it ;) I hope you liked it :D this idea just popped out like an hour ago so... here it is! :DDD_

_Anyway, I'm writing this fanfic with a friend, so we'll write something kinda weird... ^^'_

_._

_._

_._

_review? =w=_


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter is here! Yay! I'm sorry for updating it late, but I had a lot of exams, so I didn't have time ;-;_

_Disclaimer: you know I do not own Soul Eater, I know that, we all know that Atsushi Okubo does own Soul Eater.. Ect..._

_Anyway! Enjoy!_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Maka!" Stein screamed, making Maka return to reality.

**Maka P.O.V**

I turned around, trying to pay attention to Stein's class, but it was impossible. I arrived 20 minutes late, so the only sits left are the last ones: away from Soul. It's already hard to pay attention to the class with him near, but when he's far away from me, it's ten times harder to pay attention...

"Maka!" Stein called me again. "S-sorry" I said. Stein looked at me for minutes and made me change spots with one of the girls in the front line. I smiled widely: the girl was next to Soul's seat. Soul smirked, making my face go to a shade of red that only he could do.

I placed my books on the desk, Soul starring at my green orbs, when the bell rang. I sighed in relief, standing up and leaving as fast as I could to the yard. I leaned my back on a tree trunk, when a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"I hate that we have to keep this as a secret" Soul said, removing his hands from my face and placing himself in front of me.

"Define _this_" I said in a playful tone, messing his (already messy) white hair. He caressed my cheeks with his thumb, making my cheeks go pink.

"Well... Something like this..." He said leaning on me, ready to take a kiss, when...

"SOUL!" Black Star screamed, making Soul stand up.

"What?" He asked watching Black Star appear. He grabbed Soul's arm and whispered something in the ear. "What the-" But Soul couldn't finish his phrase because Black Star dragged him to somewhere else. I was still siting. Not believing what just happened. I sighed and looked at the sky...

"I still don't know what do you mean with _this,_ Soul..." I said closing my eyes. The bell rang, I open and rolled my eyes... Almost a perfect day.

I entered the classroom, ready to sit next to Soul and see if I could, at least, have my kiss. But now, Soul haves an annoyed look on his face and his lazy eyes were closed: trying to imagine the situation. He had Black Star next to him (where I'm supposed to sit) and Kid on the other side.

I sighed, not believing the bad luck I had. _"Why can't I have Soul just for me just three minutes?" _I thought while walking to the nearest sit to Soul (three lines behind him). When I pulled the chair, ready to sit, I founded myself lost again in Soul's white hair and lazy eyes. An announcement interrupted my thoughts.

"Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans, please head to the Shinigami's office" Soul stood up and leaved the classroom, making me follow him like a lost puppy.

"What do you think is the problem now?" I asked.

"I don't think there's any" He said while opening his red eyes. He cleared his throat "Sorry..."

"Why?" I asked, following him into the hallway.

"For earlier..." he said, placing his hand on the door knob, "Black Star can be annoying some times, but he just wanted help" Soul said, sighing.

"_Help for what?"_ I wanted to ask, but I chose not to.

We entered the Shinigami's office, and we found him trying to grab a pen.

"Where's Death Scythe?" Soul asked, making me shiver. I looked around and realized he wasn't here. Well, that's something good.

"Hello minna!" Shinigami-sama said leaving the pen on the floor and walking to us "Death Scythe leaved earlier... he said he had to do some business" I already imagine it: he was in_ another_ bar, with _another_ girl... Disgusting.

"So, why did you call us?" Soul asked.

"Because I believe you only need two more souls to turn into a Death Scythe, am I right?" Shinigami-sama said.

"You're right" Soul said while crossing his arms.

"Well, I got you a new mission... I think I might found a witch" Shinigami-sama said.

"But I don't have partner"

"You do now"

"And who is it?"

"Maka"

My eyes widened. I was Soul's new partner...


End file.
